


Oh, the joys of pitching a tent

by wRITingIthINk



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Oneshot, Tumblr Prompt, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 02:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11004291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wRITingIthINk/pseuds/wRITingIthINk
Summary: Prompt: Imagine your OTP trying to pitch a tent, http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/page/2War-era (Captain America: The First Avenger)- The Howling Commandos make a two-day journey which results in setting up a tent





	Oh, the joys of pitching a tent

**Author's Note:**

> So I didn't want to add any 'fun times' if you catch my drift in fear of my family finding my work

"Bucky stop playing with my shield and come and help me already!" An already fed up Steve yelled looking behind him to see Bucky messing around with his shield.  _Idiot,_ Steve rolled his eyes, but what did he expect? 

"Fine, what first?" Bucky placed the shield back down next to all their supplies and pouted.  _hey, Bucky looks kinda cute like that,_ Steve thought,  _wait, what? he's_ _your best friend, stop it!_

"Oi, Steve, okay there?" Questioned Bucky, noticing Steves blank expression

"Oh yeah, hand me a stick" Steve gestured to pile of large sticks* lying on the ground, and then they started

* * *

"are you sure that this is meant to go there?"

"yes I'm sure, I'm following the instructions I read in a book once"

"once? steve, when have you actually used any of your so called "book smarts" in real life?!" the sun had almost started setting and the duo had gotten nowhere. Seeing as they'd gone nowhere Bucky decided to take control.

 "Let me, seeing as you can't do anything" pronounced Bucky taking the cloth from Steves' hand

"Buck, come on, don't be like that" Pleaded Steve. "What are you doing? Don't put that there- now the entire tent will fall well done"

"Steve, would you shut up for a second?  I'm almost done, and  _just place that there and,_ done!" Exclaimed Bucky, marvelling at his work.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, when I sent this to my friend to read over he thought that Bucky didn't have "that sort of personality" (first sentence) so I just want to make it clear that Bucky was mocking Steve, cause if your friend was nicknamed the star-spangled man with a plan, you would most likely mock them  
> *I couldn't write that sentence without it sounding inappropriate. RIP me


End file.
